Pink Shells
by pntbutturz
Summary: Alibaba spends an evening in Samon island while seeking support for the economic struggles in the Kou Empire. He ends up rooming with Kouha who gave him an evening to truly remember. It follows the manga and some parts of the omakes, read for a better understanding to the story. (Kouha x Alibaba) Yaoi smut and slight bondage.


Giving one of my favorite pairings more light since I feel like they need some lovings. To understand what's going on be sure to read the omakes and the manga. Before diving in there will be yaoi smut and slight bondage. If this isn't your taste then escape while you can.

Pairing: Kouha x Alibaba

* * *

Silence was emitted from the princes after the shellphone was tucked in Alibaba's pocket. The young blond inhaled a long breath of air and hung his head back. His trembling hand casted a shadow over his eyes when he rested them on his forehead. This will be the last time he converses with the former king of Sindria for a couple of days. The man had never acted in an infuriated manner upon the male who idolized him prior to the transformation of Balbadd. His voice raised and his rejections of his plans to take the exiled princes to the Empire deeply upsetted him. The world really had changed during the years of his disappearance.

Everyone is bounded by the rules of the International Alliance to bring peace but at the same time his surroundings are out of place. Unfair even in his opinion. The Kou Empire is a strong example after he encountered their financial struggles and lands full of nothing but dust. The Alliance left them in a condition Alibaba cannot accept.

Despite him being a nuisance with the world's current order he fears things are still in a curve; which will continue to hurt the view of harmony the Alliance promised. Rules or not, the princes should be able to return to the Empire seen as criminals only. And their stay won't be permanent so they can go back to Samon Island after the trading situation has been resolved. Right now he needs any support he can get or the plan to restore the Kou Empire will likely not advance and the region will be stuck in a poverty-like state. Placing on a calm mask he faced the three princes who stood in worry. He forgot they heard the intense argument between Sinbad and him. He shyly scratched the back of his head, "S-Sorry you had to hear all that. He wouldn't allow me to take you guys to the Kou Empire. However, I can disguise you Koumei so you won't be recognized." Koumei agreed to Alibaba's decision, making the blond thankful no stones of hatred will have to be thrown.

As he turned his heel he found that no ship was seen at the docks. He hoped another will appear with time being scarce at the moment. If Kougyoku finds that he is absent too long she will panic. Moreover angry after informing him only ships of daily necessities are allowed in the island's boundaries. The Alliance could consequence Alibaba for wandering the area which was considered trespassing. He nervously lifted his hand above his eyes and navigated the horizon. Nothing but small flying silhouettes hovered over the dark water. "Hey, when will the next ship arrive?" The young prince groaned in disappointment. Kouen slowly made his way to Alibaba with Koumei holding onto his arm. He shook his head, "Tomorrow at dawn. This means you have to stay here overnight."

The men began to stride off and left Alibaba with no choice but to follow. He could think over what to do as he rests in the island. And he couldn't remember the last time he had a nice sleep with all the Empire's troubles unfolding before him in little bits. He never considered relaxing and pressured his body over its limits as he assists the Empress around the Empire. The four men passed a net of fish Kouha hoisted into his arms with little effort. Alibaba couldn't understand how he could carry a ton of fish he himself might have trouble lifting. He started to believe that he might've grown taller by doing that possibly all day. Expressing kindness he offered the pink haired male a hand, "Do you really have to carry all that? I can help you with that if you want..." Even if it's impossible to raise it one inch from the ground he doesn't want Kouha handling all the fish by himself.

Kouha paused and glanced at Alibaba with his eyebrow raised in interest. He then smirked, "Such a gentleman. I guess you're not rude after all." In a split second the net was carelessly dropped on the blond. Kouha hurried it back above his head leaving Alibaba on the hot sand taken by surprise. No bone was crushed of his thankfully, as he checked his limbs frantically. He now knows to be more careful near the mischievous man. A smile spread across Kouha's lips as he stretched a hand out to him. Alibaba exchanged suspicious glances between the pink orbs and the hand in front of him. He expected to be thrown down on the sand again and slightly hesitated when he grabbed his hand.

He stood up unharmed, brushing the tan flakes off his clothing. He heard the long haired male chuckling at the bothered expression he didn't know he was sharing. He'd think of a payback if he had some energy in him; his whole body is awaiting to sink into a soft mattress or surface. A small wave of sand landed on Kouha's feet by a weak kick that Alibaba could do out of fatigue. The men hustled to catch up with the brothers and Kouha smirked at the blond, "You wanted to help me, but you shouldn't perform tasks you can't do."

Alibaba's eyes left his playful gaze, "You didn't give me a chance to! You dropped the fish right on me! And that could've killed me!" Kouha held his fingers on his lips and made a cute melody out of his giggle. Alibaba glimpsed at a face he thought was appealing as his cheeks bathed in crimson. It was the right moment witnessing him enjoying testing his temper with his hidden smile he'd wished to see. He wondered how he became more exquisite, walking around like a young beauty. It's hard to accept the fact that he's a man visually when his feminine looks get to him easily. "If you would've carried this anyway you would struggle. It's sweet how you're trying to impress me," Kouha said as he winked. The voice carried something that caused Alibaba's entire body to give in to a flood of heat.

Nothing could come out of the blond's mouth so he gave a gentle nod. He tossed the alluring words and focused on the beach's calming view. The rest of the walk brought the sun to the water's surface where it left the sky bright pink. The shore echoed with the waves creeping up to the surface before returning to the dark sea. Halfway Alibaba removed his boots when his feet began to ache. The gentle cool sensation up to his ankles cured the irritation and he felt like taking a quick swim in the water. As he imagines this he was tripped where his clothes got completely soaked. He knew the culprit and chased him across the water while feeling a rush of thrill. Kouha attempted to hide in between his brothers but a pair of arms held him back into the sea with the blond. The two continued to play like children until they reached their destination. Kouen stopped them and informed Alibaba where he would be staying for the night. The Balbadd prince had to share a room with the man he was beginning to feel comfortable near.

He didn't mind having his company, at the same time nervous if they have to share the same bed. He looked over at Kouha who didn't seem bothered much by it. He escorted him to his home which was a little journey from his brother's. Once they stepped inside Alibaba took in the cozy area that had enough room to wander in. Scrolls stocked in shelves hanging on the walls; tropical plants sat in front of the windows glittering in the evening rays. Kouha went to a hanging lantern nearby and soon the large room was illuminated by yellow light the flame provided. Alibaba examined a collection of sea shells on a nightstand and lifted a conch up, "Nice place. How is it living here? Must be really relaxing." A robe fell over his head after he finished speaking. He noticed he needed to change into something warm or he'll get a cold. In the presence of a man who is tugging his heart the lack of privacy will prevent him from moving a muscle.

He swung the robe over his shoulder and forced his golden eyes on the spiky conch he lightly brushed his fingers on. Imagining the prince behind him exposing his soaked naked body away from his view caused his face to redden. He resisted from sneaking a glance at the male. He almost jumped when Kouha appeared at his side as a fuzzy image in the corner of his eye. A pink shell from the stand was cradled in his hands, "Yes it is, but I do miss walking around the palace sometimes. And being away from constant duties can bother me whenever I have free time." Alibaba turned and laid his eyes on a silky pink gown that left most of his glossy chest exposed. The back of his hair was tied into a messy bun to not have the room covered in water. His eyes stranded too long to get the prince to be aware of it. His eyebrows fell and he waved a hand in front of his face, "You look like you're out of it. Maybe you should put this on or you'll pass out."

The robe on Alibaba's shoulder slipped into Kouha's hold and was presented to the blushing man. When Alibaba awkwardly held it in his hand Kouha faced his back against him. Letting out a defeated sigh he began untying the rope around his waist. With Kouha not dressing he mine as well get into the dry clothing. The rather close distance of them hastened his speed of slipping the robe on him. The awkward atmosphere died down once the pink haired prince changed the subject, "How is it that you're alive after all these years? The magicians were unable to bring you back to consciousness." He lazily strode to his small bed he cutely stretched his body on. Alibaba thought of his journey in a summary Kouha won't fall asleep on. He hung his clothing by the window and settled on the edge of the mattress. The size of the bed told him things will be quite interesting at night.

Most of it was hogged by Kouha who tucked his arms under the pillows he rested his head on. Alibaba didn't ponder of it and dove into his journey in the Dark Continent. He shared the events of his soul taking possession of a small wooden doll that had to protect the dark magi from the bizarre creatures they encountered; the struggles of staying alive in the harsh environment; lastly years traveling back to the world on the back of a gorgeous white dragon. It all played in his mind as if he was walking through them again. In the end Kouha looked like he was told a story tangled in a mess of nonsense. But he felt concern for Judal and asked if he is wandering somewhere in the world. No evidence were there to confirm he was visible to the eye for now. Alibaba did feel the sadness touch him when the Kou prince buried his face deeper into the pillow.

He might've had a good bond with the magi until Hakuryuu lead a rebellion in the Kou Empire. His dim eyes could swell in tears Alibaba didn't want to see. He comforted him by gently setting a palm on his head. Kouha blinked and lifted his head up with a tint a red on his face. The blond hurried his hand off him and returned it on his lap, "I-I'm sure he is doing fine. Hopefully he can unite with Hakuryuu as soon as possible..."

Kouha casted his eyes downwards, "Yeah...But to think he would betray my family and hurt us without thinking. It's painful to not forgive the damage he's done to the Empire."

Crystal lines streaked down his cheeks as he began to sob quietly. Alibaba could understand the betrayal Kouha and his siblings felt towards his rebellion with Hakuryuu. While the former emperor had his reasoning beneath his fury a fragment of who the blond bonded with is concealed in him. The Hakuryuu he considered a close friend is still somewhere he has to search for. A swift force of warmth almost knocked him on his side. Holding him tightly Kouha laid his head on his shoulder. Alibaba curved his arms around his back and sat silently for a few silent minutes. He was slightly anxious about holding the male but soon relaxed and focused on letting him shed his tears peacefully. His hastily beating heart brushed on a calm one he almost flushed at. After Kouha pulled away his hands found themselves on Alibaba's.

"Sorry you had to see me like this. But thank you for comforting me, I think I'll manage now," He smiled.

Alibaba gave a weak laugh, "Anytime." Just as he was done speaking Kouha closed a gap between their faces. The soft lips landing on the other man's froze Alibaba in place. He sat wide eyed with his face burning intensely. The perfect velvety touch reminded him of how a woman's kiss could be. He melted into it and dragged Kouha closer to him. His hands softly massaged his chest then journeyed them down to his hip. The Kou prince yanked him by the rope when he dropped down on the bed. The harsh tug forced Alibaba on top of him and left a small burn of pain on his neck. Short breaths were taken when the males became drifted in an escalating lust. They briefly aligned their hot tongues together and felt their breaths on their lips. The blond cupped Kouha's cheek while savoring the taste of the sweet wet flesh. Kouha moaned as he felt the other man invade his mouth with his hold on the rope tightening.

Alibaba lowered his pelvis on something that lured a moan out of the prince below him. He noticed he started to get the same sensation building below slowly. He lightly grinded against it and continued to violently roll his tongue along Kouha's. Giving one last kiss the males pulled away gasping for air. Alibaba lifted himself up and waited for his rapidly heaving chest to steady its movement. He laid his eyes on Kouha who had a disturbed expression. His head faced another direction and crimson surrounded his cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry...That was very disrespectful for me to do that suddenly. I didn't know what went over my mind," He shamefully concealed the lump on his robe. Alibaba couldn't make out his actions either, only feeling a viscous hunger that desperately needed to be satisfied. Then his body began to respond beyond his control. The clouded head of the pleasure he never felt before was regrettably something he liked.

He still wanted to have a grip of it again. With that aside the image of Kouha pulling the first move set off a heating frenzy on his body. This all could've been an accident but he couldn't help thinking it was something else. One doesn't jump on another like that and it seemed Kouha meant to kiss him before they made out. His head stirred in question to a point he begged for answers.

But after what happened Kouha might wanted to forget about it so it won't be left as anything personal. He crawled off the prince and seated closely next to him, "I did the same, and I'm sorry too. So are we going to pretend nothing happened?" Kouha pursed his lips and lifted his hand to them. His pink orbs fixated on the blond in a rosy color he shared with him. He gave a hesitant shake of the head, "The thing is...it was something I never felt before. And knowing that I'm exiled here I won't be receiving it for possibly the rest of my life. Mei and En may be fine with the lifestyle but it's one of the things I fear from time to time. The lack of a touch your family can't give to you, unable to feel a bliss that brings two closer together and having someone to be complete with..."

"This may be a selfish request, but for just this evening...allow me to sleep with you. I want to at least experience one of the things that expresses the most love between partners." Alibaba could step into his shadow if he could. He remembered the three years of his time in the Dark Continent when he was disappointed he couldn't find a girl to fall in love with. His head would often be surged with the thought of living a life he makes endless efforts to achieve, which meant nothing in the end. Even if he wasted the practice of charming women in clubs where the results end in him coming home scarred on the inside. And during all the countless failures he could never accept to be single for the rest of his life. With no gorgeous woman to fill it in romance he was scared he would be made fun of or worst of all alone in a sense.

As he can relate to the exiled prince he wouldn't feel right accepting something that can be temporary. It may satisfy Kouha but afterwards the loneliness will return to him. Alibaba gazed at the male assisting his body up with his hands stuck on his lower area. His long sparkling hair escaped the bun spread out on the sheets behind him. The candlelight calmly settled on his succulent pink skin still warm with excitement. The blond kissed Kouha and dragged his lips down his neck. He held the hands slightly trembling on the erection beneath them. "I can understand how you don't to live without finding someone to love. I'm the same way, but only turning to sex will just make your feelings worse again. Instead of dealing with that let me sleep with you as someone who won't have you alone anymore," He removed his lips off his neck to speak.

Kouha stared down and slowly laced his fingers with Alibaba's. His mouth barely opened with his bangs shadowing his face. Tears were visible and removed by a thumb belonging to the man smiling lightly. Kouha sighed, "And you aren't doing this out of pity? Also we won't be able-" Alibaba hushed him by a quick peck on the lips. The pink haired male didn't continue his sentence, giving a small pouty expression. It was a face Alibaba had to find extremely adorable; he squeezed both of his rosy cheeks.

He got the shy smile he wanted to see so he dropped his hands back on Kouha's, "I'm not, I'm in love with you. And I know it will be a pain coming here occasionally but whenever I can I'll make the best of seeing your adorable face." Kouha moved his eyes from the blond's charm shedding on him. At the same time his erection started twitching for attention. The arousal caught his breath and he squirmed whenever Alibaba's hand made movement near it.

"A-Alright, and don't think you can play with anyone behind my back," He held back a moan when Alibaba touched the tip softly. Alibaba grew interested in the male's responses and pressed a finger on it. Kouha still hid his voice of pleasure from him with a hand on his mouth. Alibaba purred against his neck, "I won't, I will only think of you. Even in bed..." Toying with the pink haired prince's patience turned him on; he moved him close enough to have their dicks touch. Kouha looked like he couldn't get any harder and some pre cum collected on the tip. He jerked his hand off his lips, "Alibaba- Please- I can't take it..." Driving his hips forward he raised his alluring eyes at Alibaba. His robe was thrown to the floor and Alibaba journeyed the fragile body using his tongue. A hand pushed him on the bed gently as he sucked on a leg. The audible pants coming from Kouha wasn't enough for Alibaba's ears. He wanted him to be louder. His dick caught his eye and he took it into his mouth.

The sudden rush of hotness closing in on his cock jerked Kouha's body a little. "Ah-!" He winced. Alibaba yanked his legs further apart when they shied closer to his head. He gradually sucked down to the balls with the tip slightly reaching the back of his throat. The sounds he waited to get finally went wild in an alarming volume throughout the room. He liked how they were nothing too masculine for someone as beautiful as the moaning prince. It almost had the pitch of a woman's, pleasant enough to never grow tired of it. This wasn't the only thing that can be a huge turn on for the blond. Since Alibaba confessed Kouha wouldn't stop giving those sexy bashful faces that drove him nuts. Now that he is sharing his intriguing voice he is eager to witness his face. His hands keeping Kouha's legs tamed gripped them tighter when he went faster.

"Alibaba!" Kouha took hold of the sheets and his head sunk into the bed. They are just starting and Kouha is in heaven. By now the entire population on the island could possibly hear him. Alibaba drove his eyes off his work and checked on the man. He couldn't get a perfect glimpse so he stopped at the tip. His tongue glossed about on it with his hand continuing the velocity on the shaft. In the light lines of sweat was seen on the prince's peachy body. Streams of pink hair plastered onto his chest and an arm covered the most delectable part of the lovely sight. He freed a leg that left behind a light mark of his aggressive hold. He lightly lifted it where he could look into the pretty pink eyes. Kouha reddened at the blond viewing him being absorbed in pleasure that was nearing his climax.

He inched closer and sucked near his collarbone until violet patches appeared. The small spots may have harmed the beauty of the young man but the blond marked him as his. Around the time he finished streaks of white landed on his chest followed by a small shout of ecstasy. Kouha accidentally pulled at Alibaba's neck accessory and caused his lover to choke. It was an irritating feeling Alibaba had to massage for it to cease. Kouha hurried his hand off the rope in guilt and laid apologetic kisses on his lips softly. He placed a palm on Alibaba's hand, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." Alibaba smiled at the dear face he has to forgive. The Kou prince's gentle heat rid of the sore area upon lying on it like magic. Alibaba lied himself on the man, "It's alright. But I wonder if you woke the whole island."

He felt a little odd resting on the man with a height similar to his. If Kouha wouldn't have gotten taller he would be squished like a grape. He beated red at the statement and brushed his fingers on Alibaba's independent lock of gold, "Was I really that loud...?"

"Yeah, sounded like you were never touched by someone before. And you looked really hot too," Alibaba stared at him seductively. The pink haired man hid the man's handsome face before he could engage himself in it. The images of him being watched as he produced appealing moans could be running in his head. Alibaba felt his cock readying to spring to life again. He pouted, "Shut up. I had never been drawn into something like this, even while I had my position as a general in the Empire. I was courted by many women who wouldn't seduce me like you do." This reminded Alibaba of one of the most annoying conversations he had with Judal at the Dark Continent. The oracle could do whatever he wanted to all the maidens in the palace which sparked Alibaba.

He yearned to be in his place in an endless paradise of women huddling up to him. It was possible the other members of high standing lived just like Judal. It is a nice luxury but true romance can't be expressed in that. The blond took the hand on his eyes to his lips, "I'm flattered. Well, want to move on?" His hot excitement is on the edge of melting him with it sitting untouched. After Kouha nodded Alibaba stripped of his robe he tossed on the floor; the exiled prince encountered average slick muscles he studied shyly. He went on Alibaba's lap and drifted his hands on his chest gently. He dragged his end against Alibaba's erection roughly gaining quiet moans.

A hand reached behind on his shaft with the other taking his fingers into his mouth. Alibaba allowed him a chance to be the one playing with his lover's body. And he isn't bad at it that has him yearning to enter him. He lovingly fixed his eyes on his as he drenched his fingers in saliva. His thumb sat on the tip when he paused for a moment. "Do you want me to make you come?" The voice he used was too hot for the Balbadd prince. He isn't going to hold back now.

He lead the soaked fingers to his shaft and slightly stroked it wet, "I'd rather come inside you." With his patience at minimum he slid himself into Kouha's entrance without warning. Kouha flinched and grabbed his shoulders tightly. Alibaba guided his hips while he thrusting into him at a slow pace. The tightness squeezing his dick fogged his vision and drew slight pants from his mouth. Kouha sounded distressed by the overwhelming force inside him. Feeling concern Alibaba kept the movement steady for him to adjust to it. The pink haired prince wiped some tears off his eyes and assured him he will be fine. The soft smile he managed was of the trust he embedded in him. Alibaba also saw that he appreciated his thoughtful actions. He set his hands on both of his cheeks and made a tender expression. Their passionate lock of their lips distracted the thrusts causing drops of tears to fall off his chin.

Kouha's noises muffled beneath Alibaba's lips and he willingly swayed his hips on his own. Alibaba felt them rapidly slapping on his skin with an energy he was swept into dizziness from. He had to keep a tight hold on Kouha's sides when his strength drained greatly. The breaths as they run tongues along one another revealed a bit of the men's rising songs they shared. The blond prince parted and was caught in an image he could hold in his mind forever. Red arrayed on his face and the strawberry hair taped to it darkened the layer of sweat. Being as boisterous as before his moist mouth freed a handful of his sweet moans into the room. The half lidded eyes were saved for last and this time they weren't directed anywhere else but on the man in front of him. He advanced faster on his cock and leaned on his lover, "Ah- Fuck...!"

Alibaba chimed in, "Kouha...!" In the field of his orgasm he released into him and directed Kouha until he was in it as well. His seed poured on his abdomen with him hugging Alibaba with most of his might. The men flopped on the bed and inhaled oxygen for their fatigue to slightly wear off them. Kouha hovered his hand over the dick remaining in his entrance. Cum leaked down when he gently removed himself off it. He rolled on a space to the blond's side with an arm over Alibaba comfortably. His hand met another in a small embrace of their fingers; it made it to a pair a lips they rested on. Kouha nuzzled his neck, "That was wonderful. I can't really use words to describe how I'm feeling, but I want you with me forever." The pair of loving pink eyes placed Alibaba in guilt. He is glad they are a couple now, but being forced to stay separated in the meantime hurts him.

The openness of love Kouha is handing him and the foreseen happiness they will have is making him wish to stay a little longer. He shook his head out of the negativity and focused on his boyfriend. Like he said earlier he will enjoy his presence as much as he can whenever he visits him. "I do too," He said. The pink haired prince shifted so he could cuddle Alibaba on his chest. He crossed his arms over it looking about ready to fall asleep. He lied his hand on them and closed his droopy eyes. The males wished each other a good night's rest before dreams conquered their consciousness.

* * *

Baths were done first thing in the morning, which cleaned the traces of sex from last night. There were no lurking guards luckily giving them privacy to be alone peacefully. While they bathed Kouha didn't wait to start topics they both ended up liking. Conversation after another they learned batches of information about themselves that deepened their connection. To think in the past they never crossed paths except for their battle in Magnostadt. They were strangers, however the exiled prince knew him from Aladdin who explained the blond in unspeakable details besides fairly accurate ones. Given the silly ideas Kouha misjudged Alibaba yet noticed he isn't a bad person.

Alibaba could see the glee Kouha had in speaking to him like they are close lovers already. The entire time he spoke he admired the man's enjoyment for offering as many stories as he could of his past. He didn't know what to bring up with so much stock of experiences or background. It didn't stop him from loving the moments through. The sun reached the peak of the sky when they lost track of time. It dragged them out of the pool and into the beautiful coastline. Numbers of busy men worked by the dark water catching their meals. Nets filled with wiggling silver fish settled on the wooden boats. As the princes passed them they were greeted with more than simple waves. The whistles tickling their ears dyed their bodies red; it hastened the walk to the docks where the ship of necessities sits. The blond faced the man who wore a sad smile.

Kouha kissed a finger and laid it on his lips, "Good luck in restoring our Empire. I know you and Mei will help everyone adjust their economy." He handed him a small shell he recognized from yesterday. The light pink and coral coloring painted the bottom of it related to his fairness. The item is something to soothe Alibaba if he misses his lover dearly. He caressed the bumpy texture, "Thank you, Kouha. As soon as I am done I promise I will come here." In time Kouha's brothers joined them and was also aware of the activity last evening like the others they came in contact with. Instead of being teased they were showered in praises surprisingly. Koumei and Alibaba aboard the ship after exchanging farewells and hung by the docks. Alibaba happily waved at the men seeing them off below feeling the ocean breeze sway his golden hair back. He held his shell closely to where his heart thud against it calmly.


End file.
